


Gifts

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dorks in Love, Gifts, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Trans Carlos, binders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil likes to surprise Carlos with small gifts from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

Carlos cocked an eyebrow when he stepped into the house, listening to the sound of Cecil trying and very much failing at stifling his giggling in the kitchen. The scientist chuckled to himself and he toed off his sneakers, moving them over to the side of the door before stepping into the kitchen in his socks, trying and failing to hide his knowing smirk as he watched his lover squirming around in his wheelchair. “Cecil?”

“Hi, Carlos!” Cecil chirped, sitting up a little straighter. He pointedly shifted again in his chair, poorly hiding something he had pressed against his back. “You’re home early from the lab!”

“The beakers came to life and started to demand a sacrifice of semen and blood again,” Carlos explained with a shrug.

“Oh I  _hate_  when that happens!” Cecil chirped, rolling his chair back a little when Carlos stepped closer to him. “Um…”

“Cecil, what are you hiding behind your back?” Carlos asked. He smiled as he watched Cecil’s dark cheeks turn darker in a blush, shaking his head at him. “A scientist is always observant,” he reminded him.

“I wanted to surprise you by placing it under your pillow for you to find later!” Cecil explained with a pout.

“Well there’s nothing wrong with me seeing it now, is there?”

“…I suppose not,” Cecil said with a shrug.

“Well?” Carlos smiled and watched as Cecil pulled out a wrapped package from behind his back. He waited patiently for the other to hold it out to him, taking it with a smile and a nod of his head. “What is it?” he asked, turning the package over in his hands.

“I noticed that some of your binders were getting a little old and worn out,” Cecil explained as Carlos opened the box. “So I decided to order you some new ones!”

Carlos blinked a little as he held up the three new binders Cecil had ordered for him. There was a neon green one, a black one covered in pink sparkles, and a purple one adorned with an obscene amount of stars. He looked back up at Cecil and he couldn’t help but smile at the look of pride on the other’s face. He bent down, kissing the radio host on the forehead. “They’re wonderful, Cecil. Thank you so much for noticing and buying these for me.”


End file.
